kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Winding the Gears
As The Winter Knight draws closer, it is clear that the adventurers are outnumbered and outmanned. However Matthias proposes a way to even the odds. ''Blood Money After returning from the Crimson Hand training facility, Matthias fully acknowledged the APA as worthy members of the Resistance. He offered the group several missions that would greatly boost the Resistance’s resources and reputation throughout Sharn. Of the options presented, the group decided to hit the pockets of the Aurum, a secret society of Dragonmarked members that the Resistance is fighting against. Arms Race After returning from a successful mission, the adventurers embark on their second mission with the Resistance, travelling to the town of Eagle Harbor to stop production of Aurum etherguns, a weapon that would essentially grant magic abilities to those who wield it. The adventurers descend into the mines of Eagle Harbor, where they find the last of the Winterhaven slaves. Priscilla finds her friend, Adrie, among these slaves. In the mines, the adventurers destroy the machines synthesizing dragonshards for use in the etherguns, releasing several fire elementals in the process. The fire elementals flood most of the mines with lava as the adventurers escape via an old lift system. Grom of the Bloodreavers is engulfed in the flames after trying to stop the adventurers from escaping. After leaving the mines. the adventurers free Eagle Harbor of House Cannith's occupation and are rewarded. A woman named Winona gives the adventurers a letter to deliver to a relative in the Central Plateau of Sharn. The Alchemist and the Artificer After returning to Resistance Headquarters, Matthias explains that it is best for the adventurers to lay low until the next mission to avoid inciting the Aurum's suspicion. Valeria and Cire venture to the Central Plateau to deliver Winona's letter to the innkeeper of the Green Dragon Inn while Priscilla, Quinn, and Dex tend to the freed slaves. Meanwhile, Nicoletta, a Tiefling wizard, tracks down a con man known as "The Keeper," who stole her panther companion, Dante. Nicoletta arrives at the Green Dragon Inn, where The Keeper works as a chef. Valeria and Cire simultaneously deliver Winona's letter, which actually contains instructions to call the Sentinel Marshals to capture those responsible for defeating a cell of Deneith guards a few weeks prior on the Lightning Rail. The Sentinel Marshal, Damian Croft arrives at the Green Dragon Inn to capture Valeria and Cire. Because she is perceived to be an accomplice to the adventurers, Nicoletta is targeted for arrest as well. However an artificer named Manuel intervenes to help the adventurers, explaining that he knows where to find Dr. Saren Stavenger, the man to whom The Keeper sold Dante. He also offers to pay for the group's protection as he is tracking Saren himself. Manuel leads the adventurers into the sewers beneath Sharn. There, they break through Dr. Saren's defenses and infiltrate his laboratory. Dr. Saren reveals that Manuel has the ability to transform into a werebat due to experiments performed on him. Saren then causes Manuel to transform and turn against the adventurers. After a skirmish with Bat-Manuel, the adventurers defeat Saren and free Dante from his cell. Manuel's memories return, and he discovers that Saren stole the blueprints for his arcane pistol and sold them to the Aurum. The arcane pistol would become the prototype for the Aurum's etherguns. Vowing to stop the Aurum for using his own designs, Manuel decides to join the Resistance and help the adventurers on their quest. Also within Saren’s laboratory, they discover several vials of changeling blood and a rune circle that serves as a teleportation gate. They decide to follow it in hopes of learning more about Dr. Saren's plans. The Forest through The Trees'' Valerian's mother confronts him about his recent reckless behavior, and offers him a clean slate from which he can continue to search for his father's killers. In exchange, he must give up his wealth. Stepping through his mother's portal, Valerian is taken to "someone who can best help him on his quest." Meanwhile, Cire, Valeria, Nicoletta, Manuel, and their feline companions use Saren's portal to travel to what they later realize as the Feywild, a plane of existence beyond Eberron where fey creatures originate from. As they materialize into the Feywild, Dante runs off to a nearby temple of Titania. Also a strange brand burns itself onto Valeria's skin after she arrives on this plane, slowly sapping her of her warlock powers. Valerian appears near them shortly after they arrive, and an alliance quickly forms as a band of lizardfolk familiar with Saren ambush the party in search of changeling blood. Dispatching the attackers, the party follows Dante to the temple where they discover a petrified man holding the key to their escape. Freeing the man also identifying himself as "Dante" from his stone form, the group encounters a medusa named Petra, who is determined to prevent their escape. The group defeats Petra and her "children" and unlocks a passage leading to the temple's Goddess Well. The group finds that the Goddess Well that will take them back to Eberron lies on the other side of an enchanted mirror barrier. To destroy the barrier, Valeria surrenders the last of her warlock powers, revealing her long-forgotten changeling form. Passing through the barrier, Valeria accepts her family's greataxe from her mirror counterpart, an enchanted artifact that seems to have sensed her presence in the Feywild. The Adventurers pass through the Goddess Well's portal and return to the Material Plane of Eberron, surfacing somewhere in the Dagger River. Category:Epic Chronicles